


Heartache

by Naylyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and his old friend Skarin fall in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction im Star Wars - Universum. Sie ist in deutsch verfasst, aber ich arbeite an der Übersetzung. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!  
> Den Charakter Skarin habe ich erfunden, ebenso wie Meister Kiron, die anderen Charaktere stammen aus dem Original. Ich habe versucht die Hnadlung in die Handlung der FIlme (und Clone Wars) zu integrieren. Ich habe als grundlage außerdem Jedipedia genutzt. Der Liedtext ist edie übersetzte Variante von Within Temptation - "never ending story"
> 
> This is my first fanfiction within the SW universe. Its written in german but i´m working on a translation. Hope the german fans enjoy my story!  
> Skarin is my own Character same with Master Kiron, the others are the orriginal SW characters. I tried to integrate the story in the story of the movies episode I - III. I also used Jedipedia (wookiepedia) as basic. The songtext is a translation of W8ithin temptation - "Never ending story"

**Wir waren einmal Freunde...**

 

 

~ Prolog ~

  
**Coruscant, 49 VSY**  
  


Meisterin Arlera stand ratlos im Garten des Jeditempels. Vor sich saß ein schreiendes Mädchen auf dem Boden, 3 Jahre alt und vor 14 Tagen den Jedi zur Ausbildung anvertraut worden. Aber es gab Probleme. Sie konnte sich nicht eingewöhnen. Sie schrie abends bis zur Erschöpfung, sie verweigerte das Essen, trank gerade genug um nicht zu verdursten und wenn sie nicht schrie, saß sie auf dem Bett und wiegte sich hin und her. Sie würden sie zu ihrer Familie zurück bringen, wenn sie denn eine hätte. Aber das kleine Kind war die einzige die das Erdbeben überlebt hatte das ihr Dorf erschüttert hatte, die Macht hatte sie wohl beschützt. Ihr zu Hause gab es nicht mehr. Was sollten sie nur tun? Nicht mehr lange und der Rat würde beschließen, sie in ein Waisenhaus zu geben. Nein, ein Kind mit so einem hohen Potenzial, das durfte nicht im Waisenhaus enden, wo ihre Zukunft ungewiss war.  
Einer der Jünglinge, 8 Jahre alt, lief im Garten an ihnen vorbei und blieb stehen. Er grüßte die Meisterin mit einem Nicken "Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie vermisst ihre Eltern." Der Jüngling beugte sich zu ihr runter: "Soll ich dir ein Lied vorsingen?" Das kleine Mädchen hob den Kopf, aus roten Augen sah sie ihn an und nickte. Er begann schief ein Lied zu singen. "Da Lied ist doof" sagte sie und drehte sich weg. Arlera schaute erstaunt herunter. Sie schrie nicht mehr und sie sprach sogar! "Bringst du mir ein gutes Lied bei?" Die kleine überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie erneut. "Gut zuhören: Wälder und Wüsten, Flüsse und blaues Meer, Berge und Täler..." sie verstummte. "Weiter weiß ich nicht mehr. Mama hat es mir immer vorgesungen." "Ich suche den Text in der Bibliothek, ich verspreche es. Und dann singen wir zusammen" sagte er. Dann entschuldigte er sich weil er sonst zu spät zu einer Lektion kommen würde.  
In den folgenden drei Tagen durchsuchte er gemeinsam mit Meisterin Jocasta die Bibliothek nach dem Lied von dem er nur einen halben Satz kannte... Am 4. Tag saß er schließlich auf dem Bett des kleinen Mädchens und sang mit ihr:

  
"Wälder und Wüsten  
Flüsse, blaue Seen  
Berge und Täler  
Nichts bleibt hier  
Während wir denken, wir sind Zeugen,  
Sind wir Teil der Szene.  
Diese unendliche Geschichte  
Wo wird das hinführen?  
Die Erde ist unsere Mutter  
Sie gibt und nimmt  
Aber sie ist auch ein Teil  
Ein Teil der Sage  
  
Wir sind Teil einer Geschichte, Teil einer Sage  
Wir sind alle auf dieser Reise  
Niemand bleibt  
Wo geht es hin?  
Wie ist der Weg?  
  
Wir sind Teil einer Geschichte, Teil einer Sage  
Manchmal schön, manchmal verrückt  
Keiner erinnert sich, wie alles begann!"

  
"Meine Mama und mein Papa sind tot. Keiner kann mehr auf mich aufpassen!" "Aber hier gibt es doch viele Leute die sich um uns Jünglinge kümmern, magst du die alle nicht?" "Nein, aber dich mag ich, du hast mir Mamas Lied zurück gebracht! Kannst du auf mich aufpassen?" "Ja, ich verspreche es! Ich passe auf dich auf." "Für immer?" "Solange ich lebe!"  
  


  
**Coruscant, 37 VSY**

  
Skarin kam gerade vom Frühstück zurück, da trat ihr Meister in ihr Quartier. "Ich habe gehört Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan kehren gerade zurück, du möchtest sicher deinen alten Freund begrüßen, ihr habt euch 5 Jahre nicht gesehen!" Skarin sprang auf und schlüpfte in der selben Bewegung in ihre Stiefel zurück, die sie zum meditieren auszuziehen pflegte. "Danke Meister" - damit war sie zur Tür hinaus.  
Obi-Wan stieg hinter seinem Meister aus dem Shuttle und durchquerte den Hangar. Auf halbem Wege kam ihm eine sehr junge Frau mit wehendem Zopf entgegen gerannt. Sie rief seinen Namen und blieb außer Atem vor ihm stehen. Kurz neigte sie den Kopf um auch Meister Qui-Gon zu begrüßen. "Ich grüße dich, Skarin, wie geht es dir?", erwiderte er. Obi-Wan jedoch stand nur da, die Augen und den Mund offen, Ungläubigkeit im Blick. 'Skarin?' dachte er sich - die junge Frau in der dunkeblauen Pluderhose, dem schwarzen, anliegenden Shirt und der halblangen Lederjacke - ebenso schwarz - wollte nicht so recht zu dem kleinen Mädchen in der klassischen Jedirobe von vor 5 Jahren passen. "Obi-Wan, alles ok bei dir?" Skarin wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her. "Ähm du hast dich verändert" - "Du nicht." sagte Skarin mit einem Grinsen.  
Meister Qui-Gon entschwand um Bericht zu erstatten und lies beide Padawane im Hangar zurück. Obi-Wan musterte Skarin von Kopf bis Fuß, ihr Gesicht hatte klare Züge, die Augen strahlten ihn an, eingefasst in lange Wimpern, ihre Wangen noch leicht gerötet vom schnellen Laufen und die Lippen rot und zu einem hübschen Lächeln gebogen. Er lies den blick über sie nach unten schweifen, sie war auch ein gutes stück gewachsen. Dann ertappte er sich dass sein Blick nicht etwa auf dem zweiten Lichtschwert an Skarins Hüfte hängen blieb, das da vor 5 Jahren noch nicht war - sondern eine Handbreit unter dem Halsausschnitt ihres Oberteils. Unter dem Shirt zeichneten sich ihre weiblichen Formen deutlich ab. Er starrte sie an. Dann - peinlich berührt drehte er sich weg und ging los, er wurde schneller und sein Gesicht färbte sich krebsrot . Skarin rief ihm hinterher und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Aber Obi-Wan wollte nur noch weg. "Ich muss dringend wohin" krächzte er und bog hinter einer Tür um die Ecke.  
In seinem Quartier angekommen riss er sich den Mantel von den Schultern und warf ihn achtlos auf sein Nachtlager. Er ging zum Waschbecken, schlug sich eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und barg es in seinen Händen. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und ging zum Schrank um eine paar frische Kleider heraus zu holen. Er streifte die alten ab und erstaunt blickte er an sich herab - was sollte das denn jetzt? das passierte ihm eigentlich nur morgens... Er versteckte was er nicht sehen wollte in einer frischen Hosen und lies sich rückwärts an der Wand hinab gleiten. Verwundert über sich selbst und die Reaktion auf seine Freundin die ihn durcheinander brachte. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber er scheiterte.

  
  
Skarin stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Ungläubig sah sie dem wehenden Mantel hinterher und sah ihn schließlich verschwinden. Was war das denn? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zurück in ihr Quartier um zu meditieren bis sie später mit Aayla zum Training verabredet war.  
Auf dem Trainingsplatz herrschte wie immer reges Treiben. Die jüngsten Schüler übten Grundstellungen, die fortgeschrittenen Kämpfer verfeinerten ihre Technik und die Ritter und Meister auf dem Platz gaben Tipps und Hilfestellungen. Aayla Secura stand in der Sonne und wartete bereits. Skarin war hoch motiviert. Es war heiß, aber sie liebte die Sonne! Und heute, ja heute würde sie das neue Lichtschwert testen!  
Nach einer Stunde standen die beiden jungen Frauen schwer atmend und verschwitzt am Rand und tranken Wasser um sich zu erfrischen. Skarin setzte gerade ihre Flasche ab, da spürte sie hinter sich die Gegenwart Obi-Wan's. Sie freute sich, denn vielleicht hatte sie die Gelegenheit, ihre Fortschritte im Kampf bei ihrem besten Freund zu testen!

Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn ca. 20 Meter entfernt bei Meister Yoda stehen. Als hätte Obi-Wan ihren Blick gespürt - was wohl auch so war - drehte er sich in ihre Richtung. Skarin wollte schon zu ihm hinüber gehen, da neigte der Padawan hektisch den Kopf vor dem kleinen spitzohrigen Jedimeister und lief eilig davon. Aayla zog eine Augenbraue hoch "Der hatte es aber eilig" - "Das ist gar nicht seine Art. Früher hat er mich immer gegrüßt, selbst wenn er in Eile war, er hat zumindest genickt oder die Hand gehoben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
In den folgenden Tagen ging Obi-Wan seiner einstigen Freundin aus dem Weg, es erschien ihr gar als liefe er vor ihr davon. Skarin suchte sogar Meister Jinn auf um ihn zu fragen ob auf deren letzten Missionen irgendetwas vorgefallen sei, was dieses merkwürdige Verhalten erklären würde. Dieser verneinte, versprach aber seinen Padawan darauf anzusprechen.  
Drei Tage später fand sich eine Gelegenheit, als sich der Schüler erstaunlich früh in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Qui-Gon folgte ihm und bat ihn um ein Gespräch. Dort angekommen hatte Obi-Wan ein ungutes Gefühl...  
"Was gibt es, Meister?" - "Skarin kam vor ein paar Tagen zu mir und fragt mich, ob mit dir alles ok sei." Qui-Gon trat neben seinen Schüler. "Wieso sollte es nicht?" "Sie sagte, du gehst ihr aus dem Weg." Obi-Wan wurde unruhig. "Ich gehe Skarin nicht aus dem Weg!" Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, hielt den Kopf gesenkt in der Hoffnung dass sein Meister die Röte nicht sah die ihm ins Gesicht stieg. "Früher nanntest du sie Kari..." Qui-Gon grinste verschmitzt, als er die roten Ohren seines Padawans sah. "Es ist wegen ihr, nicht wahr?" "Nein es ist nichts!" Der junge Mann hatte plötzlich Herzrasen. "Obi-Wan..." "Es ist... ich... ach verdammt!" Obi-Wan fuhr sich mit der hand durchs kurze Haar. "Sie ist anders als früher, sie..." "...ist eine junge Frau geworden?" "Ja." Er lies den Kopf hängen. "Du willst mir sagen du kommst nicht damit klar dass deine Freundin Brüste bekommen hat?" "Meister!" Nun verlor er jede Beherrschung die er sich mühsam erhalten hatte. Obi-Wan lief im Kreis durch sein Zimmer. "Mein junger Padawan, das ist doch nicht das erste Mädchen, dass dir gefällt. Ich erinnere mich da an eine Padawan namens Siri..." Da sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: "Siri? Ja, ich hatte Interesse an Siri, aber das war anders, ich war jung und verliebt, ja, aber meine Interesse galt vor allem ihrem Charakter. Skarin mochte ich schon immer sehr. Das Problem an Kari ist auch nicht dass sie plötzlich eine Frau geworden ist, das war ja zu erwarten nach 5 Jahren, das Problem ist dass sie mir gefällt - körperlich! Und sie ist erst 15! 15! Ich spüre ein großes Verlangen nach diesem Mädchen: Ihre Augen, ihr Mund, ihr schwarzes Haar, ihre geschwungene Hüfte, die langen Beine und " er holte kurz tief Luft "ihre Brüste! Als sie im Hangar da stand, ich war- mein ganzer Körper war... erregt! Oh verdammt! "  
"Beruhige dich, ordne deine Gedanken!" Obi-Wan sah ihm in einer Mischung aus Ernst, Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit an: "Das versuche ich seit 6 Tagen!"  
  
4 Wochen später raffte sich Obi-Wan auf, sich endlich Skarin zu stellen. Er hatte sich mit ihr auf dem Trainingsplatz verabredet. Kurz und knapp wollte er sich bei ihr entschuldigen und sich erklären. Meister Qui-Gon hatte ihm auf seine väterliche Art und Weise den Kopf gewaschen. Kari würde nicht die letzte Frau sein die er attraktiv finden würde und jeder Mann lernen damit umzugehen. Auch ein Jedi - vor allem und im Besonderen ein Jedi. Diese Prüfung würde sein Leben lang andauern und er nahm sich fest vor zu bestehen. Dann kam Skarin um die Ecke: sie trug wieder die Pluderhose, deren Bund in der Mitte spitz nach unten verlief, dazu trug sie ihre halbhohen Stiefel, der Gürtel mit ihren Waffen (seit wann hatte sie denn 2 Lichtschwerter?) unterstrich ihre wiegenden Hüften, ein Shirt das so kurz war, dass beim Gehen der Bauch hervor blitzte mit einer Knopfreihe die über ihrer Brust nach unten verlief und matt glänzte, sodass man quasi hingucken musste... Er schaffte es seinen Blick nach oben zu richten. Sie hatte das Haar zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden, die Kette die hinter ihrem rechten Ohr im Haar befestigt war hing über die Schulter herunter und endete am oberen Rand des Shirts. Seinen Vorsatz einzuhalten erschien mit jedem Meter mit der sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte härter zu werden. Und das war nicht das einzige - verdammt!  


 

  
**Coruscant 32 VSY**

 ****  
Skarin stand an einer Balustrade im Garten der Tempels, neben ihr ihr Meister Kiron und Meister Windu. Die beiden erfahrenen Jedi erörterten im letzten Licht der Abendsonne eine kürzlich abgeschlossene Mission. Skarin verfolgte mit großem Interesse die unterschiedlichen Ansichten die diskutiert wurden. Plötzlich zuckte Mace Windu zusammen. Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich darauf was in der Macht vor sich ging. Im selben Moment spürte die junge Padawan einen Stich im Herzen und griff sich an die Brust. Sie verstand nicht was passierte. Sie spürte Entsetzen und Schmerz, Wut und Angst. Dies hielt ein paar Minuten an, dann waren die Emotionen verschwunden. "Padawan, alles in Ordung?" fragte Meister Kiron. "es ist seltsam, ich nehmen Emotionen wahr, die nicht meine eigenen zu sein scheinen." Plötzlich durchfuhr es sie erneut, ungleich heftiger als beim ersten Mal. sie wankte und ging in die Knie. Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor kamen ihr zwei Namen über die blassen Lippen: "Obi-Wan... Qui-Gon..."  
  
_Naboo, 10 Minuten später_  
Obi-Wan kniete auf dem Boden, den toten Körper seines Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn an sich gedrückt, tränen auf den Wangen. "Warum?" flüsterte er immer wieder. Hinter sich hörte er die Schritte kaum die auf ihn zukamen und dicht bei ihm verstummten. Nach einer Ewigkeit spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte die Stimme von Königin Amidala: "Ihr solltet ihn nach Hause bringen."  
  
3 Wochen waren vergangen seit er seinen Meister verloren hatte. Anfangs, direkt nach Qui-Gon´s Tod war es ihm leicht gefallen, stark zu sein. Yoda hatte er überredet, Anakin ausbilden zu dürfen. Aber jeden Tag seit dem schwanden seine mentalen Kräfte. Jetzt nach drei Wochen war er am Ende, das musste er sich eingestehen. Die Aufgabe, seinen neuen Schüler Anakin auszubilden erschien im unmöglich in seinem Zustand. Er aß kaum, sprach mit niemand, lief stundenlang wie ein Geist durch den Jeditempel. Nun saß er wie so oft in seinem Zimmer an der Wand, die Beine aufgestellt, den Rücken angelehnt. Er drehte Qui-Gons Lichtschwert in der Händen hin und her. Grübelte vor sich hin, er fühlte sich allein, keiner hier war ihm so nahe gestanden wie sein Meister - außer Kari, die er vor 5 Jahren erfolgreich vergrault hatte. Bei dem klärenden Gespräch, bei dem er nicht den Mut fand ihr zu erklären was los war sondern ihr irgend einen Mist erzählt hatte. Sie hatte gemerkt dass er log und war zurecht gekränkt auf dem Absatz herumgedreht und davon gegangen. Sie hatten keinen Weg zueinander gefunden. Er überlegte schon seit ein paar Tagen trotzdem zu ihr zu gehen, aber er traute sich nicht. Verdammt, er traute sich gar nichts mehr! Das fing schon damit an, morgens die Augen auf machen zu müssen. Ein Schatten viel plötzlich auf ihn. Als er aufsah stand Skarin vor ihm und sah ihn an. Schmerz lag in ihrem Blick, aber auch Mut. "Obi-Wan, ich..." Ihr Blick in seine Augen drang vor bis in seine geschundene Seele. Und dann war es wie vor zehn Jahren: sie mussten nichts sagen, sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, nahm ihm das Lichtschwert aus der Hand. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich und Obi-Wan lies seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust sinken. Sie strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. So saßen sie lange Zeit da bis ihnen die Knie schmerzten. Dann lehnte sie sich neben ihn an die Wand. "Wir standen uns nicht besonders nahe die letzten Jahre, aber habe es nicht länger ertragen dich leiden zu sehen." sagte sie leise.

"Ich finde nicht die Kraft weiter zu machen. Ich weiß nicht wie. Qui-Gon hatte immer einen Rat für mich, doch nun da er tot ist... Anakin ist mein Padawan, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich der Aufgabe gewachsen bin. Ich fühle mich verloren und allein."

"Du vergisst was dein Meister dich gelehrt hat. Du musst an dich glauben, der Macht und dir selbst vertrauen. Und du musst Qui-Gon los lassen. Ich spüre den Schmerz in dir, Obi-Wan. Seit dem Moment in dem er von dem Sith getötet wurde, empfindest du diesen Schmerz. Ich spüre ihn als wäre es mein eigener. Als Qui-Gon fiel trafen mich deine Emotionen wie ein Blitz. Ich bin zusammengebrochen, so intensiv fühle ich es. Obi-Wan schloss die Augen. "Wie kann das sein?" fragte er leise. "Meister Yoda vermutet so was wie eine Seelenverwandtschaft durch die Macht. Du kannst vielleicht meine Gefühle auch so spüren, wenn sie stark genug sind."

Vielleicht, aber du warst was die Fähigkeit Gefühle wahr zu nehmen eh immer viel besser als ich."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand. "Versprich mir dass du morgen nicht mehr wie ein Geist herum wandelst! Fang wieder an zu leben. Für dich, für deinen Meister, für Anakin" sie machte eine kurze Pause, "und für mich." Er nickte langsam. Damit stand sie auf, hob das Lichtchwert, das sie vor einer Ewigkeit zu Seite gelegt hatte auf und legte es auf das schmale Regalbrett am Kopfende von Obi-Wan's Bett. "Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Obi-Wan Kenobi" Dann ging sie hinaus. Und ihre Herzen waren leichter geworden.  


 

 **Alderaan, 28 VSY**  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, Meister Kiron und Skarin stiegen die Rampe ihres Transporters herab und sahen sich um. Es war warm und ein leichter Wind zauste ihr Haar. Sie waren hier um die Verhandlungen über einen Friedensvertrag zweier verfeindeter Zivilisationen eines Planeten nahe des Outer-rim zu überwachen, die wegen der brisanten Situation auf Alderaan statt fand. Senator Organa begrüßte sie und erläuterte das Prozedere der nächsten Tage.  
Am dritten Verhandlungstag war es ungewöhnlich heiß und so wurden an diesem Mittag die Verhandlungen unterbrochen. Obi-Wan schlenderte zu seinem Quartier zurück und beschloss den Vorteil einer eigenen Dusche im Zimmer zu nutzen. Er dachte über Kari nach. Seit dem Abend als sie ihn aufgesucht hatte vor 4 Jahren kamen sie wieder besser mit einander klar. Das lag vor allem daran, dass er immer besser mit ihren Reizen umgehen konnte, obwohl diese - wie er fand - immer reizvoller wurden. Sie war nun wirklich eine Frau geworden. Im Zimmer angekommen öffnete er den Gürtel, zog den Klappenrock aus, streifte sich das Hemd ab und entledigte sich seiner Beinkleider. Dann stieg er unter die Dusche wo er feststellte dass er nicht ganz resistent gegen Skarins Anblick zu sein schien...  
Skarin hatte Hunger. Ihr Meister war in einem philosophischen Dialog mit Anakin versunken, die beiden brauchte sie also nicht zu fragen ob sie mit ihr essen gehen würden. Blieb Obi-Wan. Der verhielt sich manchmal zwar immer noch etwas reserviert ihr gegenüber aber das änderte sich schließlich nicht von alleine. Sie klopfte an seine Zimmertür. Nichts. Doch, da ging die Dusche an. Sie überlegte kurz, dann beschloss sie die Tür einen Spalt zu öffnen und ihm zuzurufen, dass sie jemanden bräuchte, der sie zum Mittagessen begleiten würde. Also drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und schob die Tür ein Stückchen auf. Sie bekam große Augen: sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Tür zum Bad OFFEN stand. und die Trennwand der Dusche aus GLAS war! So viel ihr Blick direkt auf Obi-Wan. Sein mittlerweile schulterlanges Haar hing in nassen Strähnen herab. Das Wasser lief ihm über die Schultern, seinen kräftigen Rücken und über seinen... 'Ach du heilige...' schnell drehte sich Skarin um. Ihr war plötzlich noch heißer als es eh schon war bei dem Wetter. Sie wusste dass sie schleunigst verschwinden sollte. Aber stattdessen drehte sie sich erneut halb um und schielte in Richtung Dusche. Obi-Wan war ein gut aussehender Mann, das war nichts neues - aber nackt, voller Wassertropfen... er legte gerade den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie bewunderte die Muskeln, die sich geschmeidig unter seiner Haut bewegten, das Wasser, das darüber rann, den wohlgeformten hintern und fragte sich ob die Vorderansicht des Jedi auch so gut aussah. Nein, besser sie fragte sich das nicht und ging jetzt. Sie verschwand wieder hinter dem Türrahmen und war im Begriff die Tür zu zu ziehen, da hörte sie ein lang gezogenes Seufzen aus dem Badezimmer. Wie ein Blitz sah sie hinüber und konnte nicht fassen was sie sah! Tat er etwa - das konnte doch nicht sein! Nun wieso nicht, Jedi waren ja auch nur Männer und die Bewegungen seines Arms waren wohl eindeutig. Dass sie der Anblick nicht schockte wunderte sie. Es war irgendwie... angenehm. Sie bemerkte ein leichtes prickeln in ihrem ganzen Körper. Was sie dann aber hörte trieb sie schneller in die Flucht als alles andere in der Galaxie: hinter der durchsichtigen Trennwand ertönte ein lang gezogenes, tiefes, erregtes "Kaaaaariii!"  
  
Sie aß natürlich nichts mehr an diesem Tag. Beim Abendessen mit Senator Organa glänzte sich durch Abwesenheit und das Frühstück - vergessen wir das Frühstück. Sie war gelaufen bis sie nicht mehr konnte. Jetzt stand sie in einem Park unter einem Baum und keuchte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ihre Gedanken kreisten wie wild. Sie sah Obi-Wan vor sich, sie hörte ihren Meister wie er den Jedikodex erläuterte: "keine Liebesbeziehungen, keine körperliche Liebe. Du weißt warum?" Sie sah Obi-Wan am Rand des Trainingsplatzes vor Jahren wie er ihr wirres Zeug erzählte. Dann wieder die Szene unter der Dusche. Wäre sie nur schnell wieder gegangen. Sie sah auf, es wurde dunkel. Sie machte sich auf den Rückweg. Kiron wartete bereits auf sie. "Mir ist schlecht" sagte sie. Sie musste nicht mal lügen. "Warum hast du nicht bescheid gesagt dass du krank bist? Wir waren besorgt." 'Ich bin nicht krank' dachte sie, 'nur die Welt dreht sich auf einmal in die andere Richtung.' "Verzeiht mir Meister. Ich war spazieren, da wurde mir übel. Ich werde mich hinlegen." Sie plumpste aufs Bett und öffnete den Gürtel, ließ ihn achtlos fallen und zog die Stiefel aus. Dann rollte sie sich zu einem Ball zusammen und schloss die Augen, nur um einen nackten, nassen Mann vor sich zu sehen und ihren Namen auf eine Art und Weise zu hören, die sie zutiefst... erregte. Kiron hingegen schüttelte besorgt den Kopf, hob den Gürtel mit den Lichtschwertern auf und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch.  
Nachdem Skarin den halben Tag und die halbe Nacht gegrübelt hatte zwang sie sich schließlich zur inneren Ordnung. Sie ging Schritt für Schritt alle Erinnerungen durch die sie mit Obi-Wan teilte. Und plötzlich war alles klar - oder auch nicht. Er war damals so seltsam weil er sie nicht mehr als Freund sondern als Frau gesehen hatte. Und jetzt passierte ihr das selbe nur umgekehrt. Aber fand er sie nur attraktiv oder liebte er sie gar? Und wie war die Antwort auf diese Frage bei ihr? Egal. Wir sind Jedi, beides kommt nicht in Frage. Sie verbot sich Obi-Wan als Mann zu betrachten und beschloss sich auf das zu konzentrieren was vor ihr lag: in den nächsten 2-3 Jahren würde sie die Prüfungen ablegen, da hatte ein Obi-Wan nichts in ihrem Kopf verloren, und schon gar nicht in ihrem Herzen.  


  
**Ryloth, drei Monate später**  
Meister Kiron lag in einem Bett des Hospitals von Kala'uun. Er war blass und zittrig. Skarin stand neben ihm und blickte besorgt zu ihm hinab. Der Arzt und die Krankenschwester, zwei blaue Twi'lek, erläuterten den Befund. Kiron war an einer seltenen Krankheit erkrankt, sie schätzen dass er ohne Behandlung noch 1Jahr leben würde, mit Behandlung, je nachdem ob und wie sie anschlagen würde vielleicht 4 oder 5. Vollständige Heilung war ausgeschlossen. Trauer stieg in Skarin auf. Sie würde ihren Meister verlieren. Kiron nahm ihre Hand: "es ist der Lauf des Lebens, mein junger Padawan. Hoffen wir, dass ich deine Ausbildung zu Ende bringen kann."  


 

 **Coruscant, 26 VSY  
** Meister Yoda und Meister Windu saßen auf den runden Sitzhockern in einem der kleinen Meditationsräume des Jeditempel. Sie beratschlagten welche beiden Jedi sie entsenden sollten um einige mysteriöse Entführungsfälle auf Mandalore zu untersuchen. Sie gelangten zu dem Ergebnis, dass sie Obi-Wan schicken sollten der für derartige Angelegenheiten ein besonders gutes Gespür hatte. Außerdem Skarin. So kurz nachdem sie nun kein Padawan mehr war, schien diese Aufgabe nicht zu schwierig zu sein.

Mace Windu machte sich also auf den Weg zu Obi-Wan um ihn in Kenntnis zu setzen. Danach saß Obi-Wan auf seinem Bett und grübelte. Die Beziehung zu Kari war seltsam geworden: oft distanziert und abwartend. Nachdem er dachte es könnte wieder wie früher werden als Kari ihm Trost gespendet hatte nach Qui-Gons Tod, war ihr Verhältnis zueinander seit sie im letzten Jahr auf Alderaan gewesen waren jedoch eher wieder abgekühlt. Warum auch immer. Er gestand sich ein dass er sie vermisste - und sie immer noch - und es war jedes Mal wieder schwer das einzugestehen - sie begehrte. Und jetzt eine gemeinsame Mission? Das konnte ja heiter werden. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte er sich auf den Weg zu Skarins Quartier.

Skarin saß auf dem Boden und ließ eines ihrer Lichtschwerter vor sich schweben. Sie hatte den ursprünglichen Farbton der Klinge verändern wollen, das grün sollte den Gelbstich verlieren. Aber statt dem satten grün das sie sich beim Zusammenbau vorstellte, entstand immer blau. Zum dritten mal versuchte sie es jetzt, aber wieder: leuchtendes blau. Sie konnte die Macht nicht so lenken, um die Farbe richtig zu justieren. Sie lies die einzelnen Bauteile erneut auseinander gleiten als es klopfte. "Ich bin's, Obi-Wan. Kann ich rein kommen?" 'Nein' dachte sie und antwortete "Ja". Skarin lies die Bauteile vorsichtig zu Boden sinken. "Entschuldige die Störung. Meister Windu hat einen Auftrag für uns. Wir brechen sofort auf, ich erkläre die alles auf dem Weg." "Gut, einen Moment bitte..." Während sie sprach erhoben sich die Metallhülsen, der Kristall und die restlichen Teile wieder vom Boden und fügten sich mit einen leisen 'klick' zusammen. Sie griff nach dem Schwert, hängte es an den Gürtel, zog die Stiefel an und nahm den Mantel vom Haken. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. "Du bist unruhig, auch wenn du es gut versteckst, ich spüre es überdeutlich." sagte sie beim gehen. "Was ist los?" - "Anakin ist noch krank, er kommt nicht mit." Skarin viel innerlich in Ohnmacht. Sie und Obi-Wan alleine? Zwei Tage allein auf engstem Raum auf dem Schiff, dann eine Mission die wer weiß wie lange ging und am Schluss noch mal mit dem Schiff zurück? Und das machte ihn nervös? Das hieß dann wohl trotz dem Abstand den sie zu ihm hielt seit Alderaan - es hatte sich nichts bei ihm geändert. Und bei ihr sowieso nicht. Hoffentlich ging das gut!  
Nach der Abreise informierte Obi-Wan Skarin über die Details der Mission. Es waren scharenweise Junge Menschen entführt worden. Die galt es zu finden. So weit so gut.  
Sie waren seit etwa 3 Stunden unterwegs, da begann das Schweigen zwischen ihnen drückend zu werden. Sie saßen auf den Sitzen im Cockpit und starrten Löcher in die Luft. Schließlich brach Obi-Wan das Schweigen. "Ich frage mich, was aus uns beiden geworden ist? Wir waren wie Geschwister, jetzt sind wir Fremde!" Er sah sie von der Seite an. Er wusste nicht warum er DAS ausgerechnet jetzt fragte. Er sah wie Kari den Kopf sinken ließ. "Frag bitte nicht." sagte sie leise. Obi-Wan beugte sich vor damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus um ihr Kinn etwas anzuheben um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Bevor er sie berühren konnte, sprang sie auf und lief in den hinteren Teil des Schiffs. "Was...?" Er stand ebenfalls auf. "Du weißt was passiert ist, Obi-Wan, wir sind erwachsen geworden." Obi-Wan legte den Kopf schief. "Ja das sind wir. Aber wir können nicht wie Erwachsene mit einander umgehen. Seit Alderaan bist unnahbar und kalt mir gegenüber wie ein Eisklotz." Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Dann stieß er auf eine unsichtbare Mauer. Sie hatte den Arm gehoben und streckte ihm die flache Hand entgegen um die Machtbarriere zu schaffen. "Ich habe dich gesehen auf Aldearan" begann sie. "In deinem Zimmer." Sie senkte den Kopf und sah ihn von unten an. "Nackt - beim Duschen. Nur deinen Rücken, es war keine Absicht, ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mit mir was essen gehst aber die Badezimmertür stand offen..." Obi-Wan riss die Augen auf! "du hast mich nackt gesehen? Aber wenn du nur meinen Rücken gesehen hast dann ist das doch nicht so wild!" Nicht so wild? Obi-Wan schoss das Blut in die Lenden! Bleib ruhig, Obi-Wan, ganz ruhig! Da fuhr Skarin fort: Ich hab gesehen wie du..." Sie lies die Hand sinken und sah ihn an. "Es hat mir gefallen und ich weis dass ich dir auch gefalle. Aber wir sind Jedi! Wir dürfen kein Gefallen an uns finden!" Obi-Wan fuhr sich durchs Haar und anschließend zupfte er an seinem Bart herum. "Ich träume seit langem von..." Sie unterbrach ihn: "Stopp, tu das nicht! Jedes Wort das jetzt noch kommt macht es schwieriger! Wir müssen vernünftig sein! Bitte!" Es fiel ihr so unendlich schwer es zu sagen: " schwöre es, Obi-Wan, wir werden nicht schwach werden. Wir werden uns nicht näher kommen!" Und er schwor, bei allem was ihm heilig war schwor er. Und Skarin spürte den Stich in seinem Herzen als es brach.  
Sie brachten ihre Mission erfolgreich zu Ende, aber es war die Hölle gewesen für beide. Als auf der Heimreise Coruscant in Sicht kam, waren beide Jedi erleichtert. Anakin stand auf der Landeplattform. Er begrüßte seinen Meister und nickte dann Skarin zu. "Skarin, du - ihr - sollt auf die Krankenstation kommen. Meister Kiron ... " Er brauchte nicht zu Ende zu sprechen. Skarin drückte ihm ihren Mantel in die Hand und rannte los. Meister Yoda saß an Kirons Krankenbett und sprach leise mit ihm. Als die junge Jediritterin eintrat sah sie sofort, dass Kiron nicht mehr lange leben würde. Sein Gesicht war bleich und eingefallen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und schnell. Sie kniete neben ihm nieder und ergriff seine Hand. Yoda lies sie alleine. Vor der Tür begegnete er Obi-Wan. "Wie steht es um ihn?" Yoda schüttelte traurig den Kopf und lies die Ohren hängen "nicht gut. Bald in die Macht eingehen er wird. Schon sehr schwach er ist. Einen guten Freund der Trost ihr spendet, die Junge Jediritterin Skarin bald wird brauchen."  
In der Nacht starb Meister Kiron, Skarin saß neben ihm. Sie war froh dass er nicht mehr leiden musste. Er hatte große Schmerzen gehabt, das wusste sie auch wenn er nie etwa gesagt hatte. Sie saß da, aber so tragisch die Situation war, es kamen ihr keine Tränen. Sie konnte nicht sagen warum. Sie spürte auch keinen Schmerz. Ihr Unterbewusstsein sperrte sich gegen jedes Gefühl seit sie nach Mandalore geflogen waren. Also auch gegen die Trauer. Auch während dem Begräbnis ihres Meisters empfand sie nichts. Schweigend stand sie da. Obi-Wan stand einige Meter von ihr entfernt schräg gegenüber. Er wunderte sich dass Kari keine Regung zeigte. Auch in den folgenden Tagen fraß Skarin den Kummer über Kirons Tod in sich hinein. Meister Yoda sah ihr besorgt zu, wie sie mechanisch ihr Frühstück aß, trainierte oder in der Bibliothek Bücher studierte. Er beschloss Obi-Wan aufzusuchen. Auch wenn die beiden Jedi sich mit der Zeit so schien es von einander entfernt hatten, so war er doch sicher, dass Obi-Wan der einzige war der zu ihr durchdringen konnte. Also bat er ihn zu Skarin zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden.  
Obi-Wan lief in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er machte sich große sorgen um Kari. Und nachdem Meister Yoda bei ihm gewesen war wurde die Sorge noch größer. Dessen Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach: "Angst zu zu lassen ihre Gefühle sie hat. Nicht nur ihren Meister verloren, sondern auch deinen Verlust damals mitgefühlt sie hat, Obi-Wan. In Depressionen zu verfallen wie du damals sie fürchtet. Der Pfad zur dunklen Seite möglicherweise sich vor ihr auftut. Helfen nur du ihr kannst." Er strich sich mit beiden Händen das Haar zurück und lies sie kurz auf seinem Kopf liegen. Yoda hatte recht, und was noch dazu kam, war ihr Schmerz wegen ihm. Er würde niemals den Ausdruck in ihren Augen vergessen als sie ihm den schwur abnahm. Und das Gefühl dass er hatte dabei. Er war sich sicher, dass er in dem Moment das erst mal auch ihre Gefühle in sich wahrnahm, so wie sie die seinen.

Er holte tief Luft, streckte die Hand nach seinem Obergewand aus, ließ es aber dann liegen. Ebenso wie den Gürtel. Was sollte der Aufwand korrekt gekleidet zu sein? Bei der Wärme war das langarmige Hemd eh schon warm genug. So schlang er lediglich die Schärpe um die Hüften, steckte sie fest und ging los.  
Er klopfte an die Tür nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Ihre Anwesenheit spürte er und so trat er einfach ein. "Ich habe dich nicht herein gebeten", sagte sie und drehte sich dabei nicht zu ihm um. "Ich dachte du könntest etwas Trost gebrauchen. Meister Yoda ist der selben Meinung." Er kam auf sie zu und sah wie verkrampft sie da stand. "Geh, verschwinde, du weißt dass du nicht hier sein solltest!"  
Sie drehte um und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Ich meine es ernst, geh!" Skarin machte einen Schritt auf Obi-Wan zu, ihr Blick wurde finster. "Raus hier! Lass mich allein, ich brauche dich nicht, ich brauche deinen Trost nicht und Yoda soll sich seine Weisheiten sparen und mir irgendeine Mission übertragen, damit ich hier nicht nur rum sitzen muss!" Wut spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht, Obi-Wan erkannte dass er möglicherweise zu spät gekommen war. Sie hatte vor 8 Wochen nicht nur sein Herz gebrochen sondern ihres gleich mit. Sie spürte die Qual doppelt. Dann der Tot ihres Meisters... Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er spürte wie die dunkle Seite, deren Saat alle in sich trugen, keimte. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Er tat als gebe er auf und machte langsam drei Schritte zur Tür zurück. Er wusste dass sie schneller war als er, aber er war stärker, er hatte sie so oft kämpfen sehen dass er sich dessen sicher war. Er musste JETZT schneller sein und dann seinen Kraft nutzen. Wie er sich erhofft hatte ging sie die drei Schritte mit in seine Richtung. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Kari..." begann er, aber sie unterbrach ihn zornig. Dann, als sie noch einen halben Schritt von der Tür entfernt waren griff mit der Mach nach ihr, drehte sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand neben der Tür, drehte sich dabei mit, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und klemmte sie zwischen sich und der Mauer ein. Skarin hatte damit nicht gerechnet denn in ihrer Wut hatte sie es nicht vorausahnen können. Sie schrie und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber es ging nicht, sie konnte sich nur etwas Platz schaffen vor seinem Oberkörper. Sie begann auf ihn einzuschlagen, mit geballten Fäusten, schreiend und fluchend. Obi-Wan musste sich mit aller Kraft gegen sie stemmen und die Schläge auf seinen Brustkorb waren kaum zu ertragen. Es gelang ihm, die wütende Frau vollends an sich zu drücken. Nun schlug sie ihn nicht mehr, aber sie grub ihre Fingernägel in die Haut oberhalb seines Hemdkragens und kratze ihn. Sie war wie ein wildes Tier, und ihm ging langsam die Kraft aus. "Als du als kleines Mädchen in den Tempel kamst, habe ich dir versprochen, für dich da zu sein, ich kann nicht zu lassen dass du dich selbst zerstörst!" Die Worte kamen kaum bei ihr an. Sie hasste sich selbst in diesem Moment, dafür dass sie dem Mann den sie liebte weh getan hatte. Sie hätte nie Gefühle für ihn zulassen sollen! Sie hasste den Orden in diesen Moment für die verfluchten Regeln und sie schrie ihren Hass aus sich heraus. Als sie keine Luft mehr hatte um zu schreien drang wie durch einen Nebel eine Stimme an ihr Ohr: "... Teil einer Geschichte, Teil einer Sage, manchmal schön, manchmal verrückt. Keiner erinnert sich, wie alles begann."  
Das Lied ihrer Mutter... Sie wurde ruhiger, ihre Muskeln entspannten sich und sie sah im Nebel die zwei Kinder die sie einst waren beisammen sitzen und singen. Nur die Stimme hatte sich verändert, sie war tief und männlich und wundervoll. Dann nahm sie den Stoff seines Hemdes an ihrem Gesicht wahr, seine Hände, die eine kraulte ihr zärtlich den Nacken, die andere Hand hielt sie immer noch in festem Griff. Skarin sog seinen Duft ein und richtete ihre Sinne auf seinen Hertzschlag. Sie wartete bis er zu Ende gesungen hatte, dann öffnete Skarin die Augen.  
Sie sah Obi-Wan's blutig gekratzte Haut am Hals und im Bereich um seine Schlüsselbeine, aber als sie den Kopf hob, sah sie ihn lächeln. "Da bist du ja wieder" sagte er liebevoll. Er lockerte den Griff um sie, sie kam wieder mit den Füßen auf den Boden und er strich ihr die losen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Und dann endlich weinte sie. Um Kiron, um sich, um ihren Geliebten und um das gemeinsame Leben mit Obi-Wan das sie nie führen würde. So standen sie da, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, er hatte ihren Zopf gelöst und strich ihr durch das Haar. Irgendwann sah sie auf und Obi-Wan strich ihr mit dem Daumen die letzten Tränen von der Wange. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen. Sie näherten sich einander und als ihre Lippen sich fast berührten sagte sie "wir dürfen das nicht!" Beim sprechen streifte sie seine Lippen mit ihren. "Das ist mir egal. Ich brauche dich!" Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber er verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss. Obi-Wan strich ihr durchs Haar, und über den Nacken und zog sie fest an sich in dem Wissen dass er sie zurück geholt hatte aus der Dunkelheit. Kari schlang ihre Arme um ihn, erwiderte den Kuss und genoss die Nähe. Sie spürte wie glücklich er war. Dann spürte sie wie sich sein Körper erregt gegen ihren drückte. Sie lies ihre Hände an seinem Rücken hinab gleiten, löste die Schärpe und schob sein Hemd nach oben. Was sie sah gefiel ihr - bis sie die Blutergüsse auf seiner Brust sah. Sie hielt inne. Obi-Wan zog das Hemd über Schultern und Arme und lies es fallen. "Es ist schon ok" sagte er. "Nein ist es nicht." Sie beugte sich vor und bedeckte den geschundenen muskulösen Oberkörper mit Küssen. Obi-Wan lies den Kopf nach hinten sinken und genoss es. Schließlich beugte er den Kopf zu ihr hinunter, zog sie hoch und begann ihren Hals zu küssen. Dann fand er es wäre Zeit sich Karis shirt zuzuwenden...  
  
Skarin lauschte dem frühen Gesang eines Vogels. Sie hatte wunderbar geschlafen bevor sie Obi-Wan vor etwa einer Stunde wach geküsst hatte. An ihrem Rücken spürte sie die warme Haut ihres Geliebten, sein Arm lag um ihre Talje und sein Bart kitzelte sie ein wenig im Nacken. Sein Atem strich stoßweise über ihre Haut und sie meinte den jungen Jediritter immer noch in sich zu spüren obwohl er sich gerade zurückgezogen hatte. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken zurück schweifen.

 

Er hatte sie ausgezogen und zum Bett getragen. Unendlich zärtlich und vorsichtig hatte er sie gekost und war schließlich mit sanften Bewegungen in sie eingedrungen. Danach hatte er sie weiter geküsst und es sich dann bequem gemacht, damit auch Skarin die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Körper zu erkunden. Und das hatte sie getan: kein Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut war ungeküsst geblieben, sie hatte die Stellen an seinem Körper gefunden, an denen er besonders sensibel reagierte und nach einen weile war er so gereizt von ihren Berührungen dass er nicht anders konnte als sie erneut zu lieben bevor sie einschliefen.

Jetzt wurde es langsam hell und sie öffnete die Augen mit dem Risiko dass alles nur ein Traum war. Aber nein, verstreut im Zimmer lagen sein helles, beiges Hemd und seine Hose wild durcheinander mit ihrem schwarzen shirt, der Hose und - zwei Lichtschwerter lagen auch dort. Sie zerstörten die Illusion des Glücks. "Denk nicht drüber nach, süße, nicht vor Sonnenaufgang!" Sie drehte sich um in dem viel zu engen Bett. er küsste sie fordernd und zog sie auf sich. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an: "Du bist... - schon wieder?" Er grinste und genoss den Moment indem er spürte wie sie sich auf ihn sinken lies um eins mit ihm zu sein.  
Als sie zur Ruhe gekommen waren, war es noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Frühstück. Obi-Wan stand auf und zog sich an. Die Striemen an seinem Hals sahen übel aus und seine Brust... Kari fragte sich wie viele verschiedene Farbtöne das waren? "Du siehst aus wie vom Rancor angefallen!" Er lachte. "Der süßeste Rancor den die Galaxie je gesehen hat!" Er drehte sein Hemd um schlüpfte hinein und sah sie an: "Wenn Anakins Ausbildung zu Ende ist, gehst du dann mit mir fort? Weg vom Tempel, auf irgendeinen hübschen Planeten, wir bauen uns ein Häuschen am Meer und werden dort alt und grau? Ohne Jedikodex, ohne Politik, es gäbe nur noch uns..." Sie nickte. "Mit dir würde ich überall hin gehen."

  
Meister Yoda stand im Korridor zu Skarins Zimmer im Schatten. Er sah wie die Jediritterin halb heraustrat und ruckartig wieder verschwand um ein paar Sekunden später mit roten Wangen endgültig ihr Quartier zu verlassen. Hinter ihr trat Obi-Wan heraus, sich mit den Händen die Haare zurück streichend und schelmisch grinsend. Yoda spitzte die ohnehin spitzen Ohren um zu verstehen, was sie sagten: "Wie stellst du dir das vor, Obi-Wan? Ich werde dir nie wieder widerstehen können! Wenn wir erwischt werden fliegen wir im hohen Bogen hier raus! Anakin wird das nicht verkraften, er ist stark im Umgang mit der Macht und mit dem Lichtschwert, aber emotional..." "Wir lassen uns einfach nicht erwischen"

Yoda war amüsiert. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden hingebungsvoll die ganze Nacht gegen die Regeln des Kodex verstoßen hatten aber in diesem Fall hatte es einen Jedi vor dem Fall auf die Dunkle Seite gerettet und das wahr viel wert angesichts der Bedrohung durch die Sith die im Verborgenen lauerten.

 

  
**Coruscant, 22 VSY**  
Yoda, Mace Windu und Ki-Adi Mundi standen in der Kommunikationszentrale des Tempels und sahen auf das Hologramm herab, das Jediritter Kenobi zeigte. Skarin kam hinzu, sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt dass dort etwas wichtiges geschehen würde. Als sie sah wie Obi-Wan aus dem Bild verschwand und zwei Droidekas an seiner stelle auftauchten, riss sie die Augen auf.  
Mace Windu sah auf: "ich werde mit so vielen Jedi wie möglich nach Geonosis fliegen!" "Und ich mir persönlich ansehen werde die Klonarmee auf Kamino!" Ergänzte Meister Yoda. Skarin trat vor "Ich begleite euch Meister Windu" aber Yoda widersprach. "Ihr MICH begleiten werdet, junge Ritterin! Zu besprechen wir etwas haben!" Skarin blinzelte, dann nickte sie und lief voraus das Schiff startklar zu machen.  
  
Yoda kam ohne Umschweife zum Punkt: "Nicht kämpfen du wirst auf Geonosis, schwanger du bist!" Skarin wurde bleich. Woher wusste er das? Sie wusste es selbst erst seit einer Woche. Nicht mal Obi-Wan wusste es. Sie hatten in den letzten 4 Jahren seit ihrem Beinahe-Fall nur 6 oder 7 mal die Gelegenheit gehabt zusammen zu sein. Denn sie trafen sich nur, wenn die Situation 100%ig sicher vor Entdeckung war. Das letzte mal vor 6 Wochen. Sie war sich auch sicher dass es niemand mitbekommen hatte. Und selbst wenn, woher wusste der Großmeister von der Schwangerschaft? "Die Gegenwart von Obi-Wan ich spüre in deiner Nähe seit ein paar Wochen, auch wenn weit entfernt er ist! Genau nachgespürt ich diesem Gefühl ich habe und bemerkt eine zweite Gegenwart in dir. Von eurer Beziehung ich weiß schon sehr lange, aber nicht gedacht, dass so unvorsichtig ihr beide seid, ein Kind zu zeugen."

Skarin sah zu Boden und dann in Yodas warme Augen. "Ich nehme Hormone zur Verhütung ein, schon vor unserer Beziehung, weil ich sonst alle 4 Wochen Migräne habe während meiner Blutung. Aber die Grippe, die ich mir vor 6 Wochen auf Alderaan eingefangen habe, hat das wohl durcheinander gebracht. Wir wollten Kinder, aber erst nachdem Anakins Ausbildung zu Ende ist. Dann wollten wir den Orden verlassen..." "Hm, schrecklich so eine Migräne, ja. Praktisch diese Hormonpräparate sind." Yoda grinste schelmisch, wurde dann aber wieder ernst: "Wenn aufbrechen mit der Klonarmee ich werde, du fliegen wirst nach, Ryloth. Ein kleines Sternenschiff bereit steht, Kleidung, Credits und ein Kommunikationsgerät bereits vorbereitet sind für dich. Obi-Wan ich informieren werde sobald möglich es ist allein zu sprechen mit ihm." Er sah sie an. Sie nickte.  
Und sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht wie die nahe Zukunft mit dem Kind aussehen würde. Sie schmunzelte innerlich. Sie waren sich einig, das angesichts des drohenden Krieges und der Vermutung dass ein Sith sein Unwesen trieb, das Kind zweier Jedi in akuter Gefahr schwebte. So machte sich Skarin auf dem Weg nach Ryloth um sich ein abgelegenes Dörfchen du suchen.

  
Die Schlacht um Geonosis wurde gewonnen. Aber 179 tote Jedi lagen im Wüstensand. Obi-Wan war mit mittelschweren Verbrennungen durch Dookus Lichtschwert am Arm und Bein davon gekommen, Anakin hatte den rechten Arm verloren. Skarin hatte Obi-Wan's Schmerzen gespürt, aber die Details der Schlacht blieben ihr verwehrt. 7 Monate später gebar sie ein Mädchen. Es hatte schwarzes Haar, die Augen jedoch blieben auch nach einiger Zeit grün-blau, wie die ihres Vaters. Sie erhielt den Vornamen von Skarins Mutter und den Nachnamen ihres Vaters: Kira Kenobi.  


 

 **Ryloth, 20 VSY**  
Obi-Wan und seine Kompanie Klonkrieger standen am Fuß der Felswand an der äußeren Befestigungsmauer der Stadt Nabat. Er schickte zwei Klone, Waxer und Boil, los um auszukundschaften. Sie würden wohl ein paar stunden unterwegs sein. Er legte die Stirn in Falten. Jemand war hier, jemand den er sei 2 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte und von der er hoffte es würde ihr gut gehen - ihr und dem Kind. "Cody? Du übernimmst, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl, ich sehe mir die Felswand genauer an." "Zu Befehl General Kenobi" Der Klon nickte und setzte seinen Helm auf.  
Obi-Wan schoss einen Kletterhaken ab und lies sich von der Winde nach oben ziehen, wo über einem Vorsprung ein Höhleneingang war. Er ging ein paar Schritte. Die Höhle war nicht tief, sodass er an der hinteren Wand die Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Skarin trug braune kniehohe Stiefel, einen schwarzen langen Rock, seitlich eine Handbreit unter dem Hüftknochen in zwei gerade herabfallende Bahnen geteilt, darüber ihren Jedigürtel mit den zwei Lichtschwertern, ein dunkel violettes Shirt das sich eine halbe Handbreit unter der Brust in einem umgekehrte V öffnete und den Bauch somit frei lies, ihre alte halblange Lederjacke und das Haar war hüftlang und offen.

Sie löste sich von der Wand und begann zu laufen. Sie rannte in seine Arme und warf ihn zu Boden. Sie rollten vom Schwung getragen durch den Sand und küssten sich wild bis sie liegen blieben "Hallo mein Liebster!" Kari strahlte ihn an. Obi-Wan lag unter ihr auf dem Rücken und sah in ihre leuchtenden Augen. die Strähnen ihres Haares umschmeichelten ihr Gesicht und er drehte eine davon zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Dann wunderte er sich über ihr schelmisch - erotisches Grinsen. "Hey was machst du da?" Kari kniete über ihm, sie hatte bereits seinen Gürtel geöffnet, Tunika und Hemd ein Stück hoch geschoben und hatte jetzt die Finger an seinem Hosenknopf. Sie öffnete ihn. "Soll ich aufhören?" - "Du kleines Biest! Bloß nicht!" Er wartete kurz dann drückte er sich vom Boden ab und drehte sie beide um. Er sah auf sie herunter, schob an Soff zur Seite, was sie noch trennte und dann liebte er sie. Es sollte das letzte mal sein...  
"Du hast dich verändert" stellte Obi-Wan fest als er auf die Arme gestützt über ihr kniend immer noch nach Luft rang. Er entdeckte sowohl die Tätowierung auf ihrem Bauch direkt unterhalb des Nabels wie auch die 3 Ohrringe die sie trug. Und um den Hals hing der kleine Flussstein an einem Lederband in eine silbernen Spirale gefasst, den Obi-Wan zum 12. Geburtstag von Qui-Gon Jinn bekommen hatte und ihr vor 3 Jahren gab damit sie etwas von ihm bei sich trug. "Du auch! Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert? So verdammt kurz!" Sie zupfte an den Strähnen die jetzt wirr über seine Stirn hingen. " ich dachte ich sehe mit der alten Frisur einfach zu gut aus, die Mädchen liefen mir scharenweise hinterher." Sie knuffte ihn in den Bauch. "schon gut, schon gut! Nach meiner Ernennung zu Jedimeister dachte ich eine optische Veränderung könnte nicht schaden. Und dein Tattoo?" "Worte in einer antiken Schrift meines Heimatplaneten." "Hübsch, was bedeutet es?" "Das obere Wort bedeutet Schicksal, das untere ist dein Name." Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln und küsste sie. Dann stand er auf und brachte seine Kleider in Ordnung. Jetzt wurde er ernst: "Ist unser Kind in Sicherheit?" Er zog sie auf die Beine. "Ja, Freunde passen auf sie auf. Sie verstecken sich im Hochland vor dem Krieg. Kira ist wunderschön. Sie hat deine Augen. Und die Macht ist stark in ihr." "Ich würde alles geben um sie im Arm zu halten. Aber ich kann hier nicht weg." Traurig starte er vor sich auf den Boden.  
Sie setzen sich an den Höhleneingang und sprachen über Anakin und dessen Padawan Ahsoka Tano, darüber dass Obi-Wan am liebsten zu ihr gekommen wäre nach Anakins Ernennung zum Ritter, aber er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut, er war Jedi mit Haut und Haar (abgesehen von der ganzen Sache mit Kari...) und konnte den Orden in diesem verdammten Krieg nicht im Stich lassen. "Und gäbe es Kira nicht stände ich neben dir in der ersten Reihe. Stattdessen lasse ich heimlich Felswände einstürzen damit Steinbrocken auf Kampfdroiden regnen." Obi-Wan machte große Augen "Du warst das?" "Ich kann ja nicht untätig hier stehen und auf dich warten. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."  
Eine Stunde später: Waxer und Boil kehrten zurück, auf dem Arm ein kleines grünes Twi'lek-Mädchen. Kari und Obi-Wan gaben sich einen Abschiedskuss, hauchten sich ein "Ich liebe dich" ins Ohr und gingen schweren Herzens ihrer Wege. Unten angekommen berichtete Obi-Wan seinem Kommander, Cody, in der Höhle sei ein wildes Biest gewesen das über ihn hergefallen war, aber er habe es zu Boden gerungen und es drohe keine Gefahr mehr von ihm.  
  
Ryloth, 19 VSY  
Skarin hatte ihre Tochter ins Bett gebracht und räumte die Reste des Abendessens weg. Gar nicht so übel Hausfrau und Mutter zu sein. Nur Obi-Wan fehlte, aber die Hoffnung auf Besserung dieses Zustandes bestand ja. Sie nahm die Wasserkanne vom Tisch als es sie durchfuhr: Erschütterungen in der Macht, stärker als alles andere was sie je wahr genommen hatte in dieser Richtung. Sie musste plötzlich an Meister Windu denken. Dann war es wieder ruhig in der Macht.  
Nachts wachte sie auf, verschwitzt und doch frierend. Erneut erzitterte die Macht, sie spürte den Tod kalt um sich greifen. Immer wieder nahm sie es wahr, drei Tage später erfasste sie dann das blanke Entsetzen! Trauer um Gefährten im Kampf und um Jünglinge. Obi-Wan, dachte sie, wieder einmal musste sie seine Gefühle mit erleben. Sie fragte sich was passiert war. Dann passierte kurze Zeit gar nichts. Und dann spürte sie wie Obi-Wan unfassbare Qualen erlitt, der Schrecken und die Enttäuschung über den Fall seines ehemaligen Padawans Anakin brachte ihn beinahe um. Als er sich von schwelenden Körper des Mannes abwandte, den er wie ein Bruder geliebt hatte, hielt ihn nur ein Gedanke aufrecht: seine Geliebte und seine Tochter.  
  
  
Tatooine, 10 VSY  
Ben stand auf einer Düne und blickte sehnsüchtig in die Sterne. Irgendwo da draußen waren seine beiden Mädchen... er wusste dass sie Ryloth verlassen hatten. Aber wo waren sie hin? Bereits kurze Zeit nach dem Fall der Republik war es beinahe unmöglich ungesehen durch die Galaxie zu reisen. Geschweige denn dass ein Jedi so einfach einen andere suchen gehen konnte. Er hatte dann vor der Entscheidung gestanden, den kleinen Luke zu verlassen der in der nähe von seinen Verwandten aufgezogen wurde oder darauf zu vertrauen dass Kari das kleine Mädchen beschützen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an das letzte Mal als er sie gesehen hatte. Die langen Beine, ihr Haar, das Tattoo auf dem Bauch... Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hier stand er, allein in der Wüste, mit den ersten grauen Haaren und stellte sich vor wie er sie berührt hatte... Er drehte sich um und wollte zurück in seine Behausung gehen. Er hielt an. Etwas stimmte nicht. Eine Erschütterung durchlief die Macht. Er begann zu zittern und seine Knie gaben nach. Er sank in den Sand. Die Tränen konnte er nicht zurück halten. Sein Herz zerriss in dem wissen dass Kari gegangen war...

  
_8 Wochen später_  
Ben saß auf seinem Bett. In Gedanken an seine tote Geliebte versunken sah er auf und meinte ihre Nähe zu spüren. Unfug dachte er. Jetzt fängst du an zu spinnen. Er ging zum Waschbecken und schlug sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Es klopfte an der Tür. Wer war das? Er wurde hier selten besucht. "Ja?" Eine junge Stimme klang durch die Tür: "ich suche Jedimeister Obi-Wan Kenobi" "Hier wirst du keinen Jedi finden." Was sollte das denn jetzt? Hatte ihn jemand enttarnt? Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam ein Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und blau-grünen Augen. "Aber vielleicht meinen Vater". Da drehte er sich um und blickte in das schönste Gesicht das er je gesehen hatte. Er ging auf seine Tochter zu und umarmte sie. "Papa!" Sagte sie und schloss ihn in ihr Herz.  
  
"Wie ist es passiert", fragte er nach einiger Zeit und entließ sie aus der Umarmung. "Wie... ist sie... wurde sie getötet?" "Nein, sie war krank." "Krank? aber sie war noch jung..." "Krytos... das Virus ist mit Bacta heilbar aber die verfluchten Imperialen haben den Handel damit blockiert und wir konnten keins bekommen... Es ging schnell, sie musste nicht leiden." Sie berührte die Silberspirale die den Kleinen Stein fasste und sah ihrem Vater in die Augen. "Sie sagte ich solle Bail Organa auf Aldearan aufsuchen, er wüsste möglicherweise wo du bist. Und sie gab mir das hier für dich:" unter ihrer Jacke zog sie ein kleines Speichergerät für holographische Aufzeichnungen hervor. Er nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es. Ob er es abspielen sollte? Er wollte Kari nicht krank in Erinnerung haben. Kira schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. "Keine Angst, sie hat es lange vorher aufgenommen. Sie hat gespürt dass ihr euch nicht mehr sehen würdet..." sie lies ihn allein. Behutsam legte er das kleine Gerät aufs Bett. Nach einer Ewigkeit drückte er das kleine Knöpfchen zum Abspielen. Skarin erschien flackernd vor ihm. "Mein liebster Obi-Wan, beim Abschied von dir an der Felswand wurde mir klar, dass es kein Wiedersehen gibt für uns. Ich habe die Gelegenheit verpasst dir zu danken. Dafür, dass du mich als Kind getröstet und als Jediritter vor der dunklen Seite bewahrt hast und für deine grenzenlose , bedingungslose Liebe. Ich bin bei dir, sei stark! Möge die macht mit dir sein Obi-Wan Kenobi."  


...

  
~ Epilog ~  
Kira kehrte nach ein paar Monaten nach Alderaan zurück. Mit 18 heiratete sie einen jungen Mann aus den Reihen der Rebellen. Als dieser bei der Zerstörung Alderaans fiel, erlag Kira der dunklen Seite. Der Imperator befahl zwei Jahre Später sie zu eliminieren das er sie aufgrund ihrer Stärke als Bedrohung empfand. Sie fiel unter der Klinge von Darth Vader.  
Ben bildete im Jahre 0 VSY Luke Skywalker aus und ergab sich auf dem Todesstern seinem Schicksal. Seine letzten Gedanken waren bei Skarin und Kira.


End file.
